


making up (and out)

by harryswilde



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryswilde/pseuds/harryswilde
Summary: On the first day of December, Naruto kissed Sasuke.Since then, he's been acting like he barely exists.It breaks Sasuke.But one day before Christmas, he gets a surprise visit from the person he's been least expecting to see...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	making up (and out)

Sasuke stares into the dull, matted eyes of his reflection. Tremors rake through his slender limbs, he’s clutching the bandage wrapped around the milky skin of his left arm. 

A bit of blood has seeped through, tainting it.

He can’t believe he’s given into it again. He feels so angry and disappointed in himself, but all that actually shows on his face, are his wan cheeks and that empty gaze of his.

The past few weeks have been hard at uni, they always are before Christmas. But that isn’t the worst part. The worst part is having to laugh, talk and work next to Naruto, to pretend that nothing ever happened between them, that it was all just an illusion. 

He still feels so disgusting for letting himself believe Naruto could ever love someone like him. Someone so useless and weak that they don’t even have the strength to fight against their own self-destructive urges. 

It’s so humiliating. 

With an exhausted sigh, Sasuke lets his head sink to the mirror, leaning his forehead against it, and feeling the pleasant cool seep into his skin.

He remembers it, as if it had been yesterday.

That day, Naruto had been acting weirdly and asked Sasuke to sit outside on one of the benches with him. It was cold, so he offered Sasuke his fluffy, grey scarf to wrap around his neck. (It’s now laying on his bed, under his pillow but no one needs to know that he sleeps cuddled into it every night). 

It was warmed by Naruto and smelled like him, Sasuke’s sure he must have blushed like crazy.

They were just talking for a while, until Naruto suddenly went very quiet.

One second later, his lips were on Sasuke’s. 

But Sasuke didn’t even have time to react, before Naruto pulled back, with an emotion written all over his face that Sasuke is sure must have been repulsion.

Because since then, Naruto hasn’t spoken a word to him about the kiss. Or anything really, that doesn’t directly involve a school project. 

It kills Sasuke. 

Because, yes, he may have secretly had a crush on Naruto for the better part of three years, but he is… was still his one and only best friend. 

Now it feels like he’s lost everything, just because he is such a disgusting, repulsive human being.

He knocks his forehead against the mirror, grunting in frustration, as a tear loosens from his eyelashes, running over his nose and dripping into the sink. 

He feels the scratches on his arm burn, a painful reminder of his weakness. Without another glance at himself, he leaves his empty reflection behind. 

Much to his dismay, he’s still shivering slightly, so he throws on an old, black jumper and slumps onto his couch, barely holding back more tears. 

It’s not like there’s anything even to celebrate tomorrow. His family live too far away to go home for christmas, and with the way Naruto’s been acting, he’s sure he won’t be able to spend it with him. 

He curls up on the couch, too exhausted to fight the sobs building in his chest. They fight their way free until his vision is blurry and his face feels swollen. 

Suddenly, his doorbell rings. Sasuke doesn’t plan on opening, but when it goes off repeatedly, worry makes him stand up anyway. 

There may have been an emergency with his family or something. 

He wipes at his tears angrily with his sleeve, almost stumbling over his carpet.

When he opens the door, he nearly slams it back into place. 

Naruto.

“What- What are you doing here?” He stutters, voice scratchy from crying. 

“Can I come in?” Naruto asks, avoiding his gaze. 

And no, objectively, he doesn’t want him to come in. But some deep part of him is yearning for Naruto’s presence, craving it so badly he can hardly stand it. 

That’s why Sasuke nods curtly, stepping out of the way so Naruto can enter. He hopes he can’t see his tears though, or how disgusting he must look right now. 

Luckily, there’s only the silvery moonlight outside filtering into the room, and the neon glow of his bathroom light streaming in. 

He closes the door behind Naruto, and they face each other, fidgeting awkwardly. 

Sasuke hates every second of it. Things have never been awkward between them, not once- 

only for the past weeks it’s been a constant thing. 

“So what did you come here for?” Sasuke snaps, more bitterly than he intends to, his hurt simmering hotly in his stomach.

“We don’t have any school projects anymore. There’s no reason for you to talk to me.”

“Sasuke…” Naruto says lowly, flinching at Sasuke’s tone. 

“I came here because I wanted to… apologize to you. I wanted to apologize for being so distant lately. Uni has been so stressful and-”

“We both know that’s not the reason,” Sasuke cuts him off, desperately fighting back another swell of tears. He can feel his face heaten, the hurt in him coming to a boil

“You kissed me, and then you pretended like nothing ever happened. I mean.... was it that bad?” He hates himself for the hiccup that escapes him then, and the warm tears that roll over his cheeks. 

At this, Naruto whips his head up, and his eyes widen when he sees tears glistening on Sasuke. 

“No! No, it wasn’t bad at all! On the contrary, it was better than anything I’d ever…” He lifts his hands to rake through his blond locks, trying to search for the right words.

“It was better than anything I’d ever felt before in my life! And it made me feel so scared, because how could I have ever let myself fall in love with my best friend? I was afraid I had just single-handedly ended our friendship and the thought of… the thought of losing you fucking terrified me, and all I did in turn was push you away even more,” Naruto splutters, breathless. 

Sasuke’s brain is trying hard to understand what Naruto just said. 

“I acted like an idiot, Sasuke. And I am so, so sorry. I’m sorry I made it seem like I didn’t care for you like I used to, and I’m sorry that… I hurt you.” Naruto’s voice is starting to waver too, eyes glistening over.

Sasuke swallows to get his voice working. “You did hurt me. And all this time I thought… I thought the kiss repulsed you,” he whispers, realisation dawning on him.

“No of course not! God, Sasuke you could never repulse me,” Naruto says softly, taking a few tentative steps closer to him. 

From where he’s standing now, only inches away, Sasuke can smell him, sandalwood scent mixed with something that is entirely his, but that always manages to calm Sasuke. 

“I didn’t plan on kissing you that day. You just… you looked so adorable with my scarf. Your cheeks were all pink and your glasses fogged up...and I’d had feelings for you for such a long time, that I simply acted on impulse.” 

Sasuke can hardly believe his ears when Naruto is speaking, neither can he believe his eyes when Naruto blushes and gazes at him with a soft smile.

It goes straight to Sasuke’s heart, making it race. 

But before he lets himself get swallowed up by the warmth spreading in him, he needs to clear his doubts once and for all.

“So… you didn’t distance yourself from me out of disgust but, because you… were afraid to ruin our friendship with your… feelings for me?” Saying it out loud, made Sasuke’s stomach tingle. 

Naruto nods, sending his blond curls flying. 

There’s still so much hurt inside Sasuke, but the warmth in him is starting to overpower it. 

So Naruto did have feelings for him and has had feelings for a long time...

Sasuke lets an exhausted, wavering sigh slip past his lips. 

“Now will you let me hug you? I can’t stand seeing you cry,” Naruto whispers, taking Sasuke’s hand into his.

Sasuke nods tearily, and Naruto pulls on his hand, making them both topple over onto the couch, Sasuke landing in Naruto’s arms.

He nuzzles gratefully into Naruto’s warmed, crimson sweater, breathing in his scent and letting tears of relief fall freely. 

Naruto rubs a hand comfortingly over his back, then reaches out to lift Sasuke’s chin.

“You’ve been suffering so much, haven’t you? I could see it on you, everyday. And yet I didn’t do anything to stop it…,” Naruto’s voice trails off, breaking, but before Sasuke could answer, he starts pressing cold kisses onto Sasuke’s heated cheeks, the soft space underneath his eyes, his nose, his chin.

It should feel awkward and weird but it doesn’t, it feels like everything they’ve both been craving from each other for such a long time. 

It also feels like another apology, a deeper one - one that goes beyond words.

Sasuke melts under Naruto’s attention, releasing a shuddering breath. He moves his hands upward on Naruto’s arms, bringing them to a rest on his neck.

When Naruto feels them, he presses a last kiss to Sasuke’s jaw and looks up, their eyes locking. He can see so much pain and hurt in those pitch dark swirls, and knowing that he caused some of it, makes his insides sting. 

But he’s sworn to himself that he will never do anything to hurt Sasuke anymore. Never. He will always seek to protect him from any hurt that comes his way, even if he knows Sasuke’s perfectly capable of doing that himself. 

His thoughts are interrupted by a low sigh right next to his ear. It makes blood rush to Naruto’s face immediately, warming the lower part of his body. 

His mind clouds over when his senses become filled with Sasuke’s presence. 

Suddenly, he’s acutely aware of just how much of their bodies are touching.

Sasuke’s gaze flutters to Naruto’s lips, and one second later, he presses his own lips to his. 

Naruto realises, this kiss feels nothing like the first one.

It’s neither tentative nor hesitant, it’s raw and forceful. 

Naruto moves a hand up into Sasuke’s hair, barely biting back a low groan when Sasuke slides his warm tongue against his.

He tightens his fist in Sasuke’s hair, making him sigh into his mouth, his heated breath fanning over Naruto’s cheek. 

“Take… it... off,” Sasuke whispers breathlessly between kisses, tugging on the hem of Naruto’s sweater. His neck is starting to prickle with heat, so he’s glad for the cool air that hits his body.

He slides his own hands up Sasuke’s back, feeling goosebumps raise against his palms.

Once both their sweaters are off, Sasuke leans in, attaching his lips to Naruto’s neck. 

By chance, he meets an extra sensitive spot, and Naruto can’t help but whimper, furrowing his brows at the feeling of heat building in his gut.

“Sas-ske,” he whimpers, mind going completely hazy. 

There’s only Sasuke’s hands on his chest, his lips sending electricity through his veins.

All his senses begin to tingle.

He needs friction- there’s not enough friction.

So he slides his hand from Sasuke’s back to some place lower, pulling him closer and making their erections move right against each other. 

It makes them both groan brokenly, Sasuke losing his grip on Naruto’s neck. 

He’s already straining in his tight skinny jeans, and he wants to take them off, but the friction is too good to stop.

They rut against each other in a sweaty, heated mess, swallowing each other’s moans and kissing each other until their lips become shiny and crimson.

Sasuke’s raven strands are starting to stick to his face and Naruto nearly moans at just the sight of him- flushed deep shades of red and crimson from his cheeks, over his neck, all the way down to the planes of his toned chest.

Naruto can feel himself inch closer to orgasm by the second. He wants this to last forever, but simultaneously, he can’t fight the urge to just want to come. 

He sneaks his hands back to the waistband of Sasuke’s jeans, and starts guiding him more precisely, so with each thrust of their bodies, their clothed, hardened tips of their dicks slide against each other.

The fabric between them makes the friction that much more intense.

Naruto groans obscenely, and Sasuke grabs fistfuls of Naruto’s sweaty hair, burying his face in Naruto’s neck and clenching his eyes at the tight coiling heat building unmercifully in his middle.

A few seconds later, the heated coil snaps, and Sasuke whimpers through his release, limbs jerking softly as his orgasm sends waves of toe-curling pleasure through his abdomen. 

Naruto comes as well, flushed up to his hairline and hot in between them.

In the aftermath, they both cling to each other bonelessly, trying to catch their breath.

The mess between them is starting to grow sticky, but Sasuke can’t help the heady giggle escaping him.

“What are you giggling at,” Naruto grins breathlessly, giddy to have Sasuke wrapped up in his embrace.

“Nothing… just-” Sasuke circles his arms around Naruto’s neck, hugging their wet bodies close together.

“I really missed you.”

The sincerity of the confession makes Naruto’s chest ache, and he leans forward to bury his face in Sasuke’s hair.

“God, I missed you too, Sasuke. So much.”

They remain like this for a while, simply enjoying their closeness.

And somehow, Naruto knows it’s going to be okay. He knows that as long as they have each other, they will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!   
> I really hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> (I may write a second part to this in the future, about how they wake up together, sort through their feelings, etc., but for now this is a standalone😊)
> 
> Please let me know if you liked this or not, a Kudo or a comment are always so, so appreciated! ❤
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and have a nice day!! ❤


End file.
